


Pretty Little Wedding

by ItsMe_Basil



Series: Pretty Little Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, BAMF Pack, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek is Asked to be a Sperm Donor, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Family Feels, Good Peter Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia and Cora Get Married, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate is a Hale, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, No Scott McCall Because That Guy is a Real Bitch, POV Derek, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, derek wants kids, fluff with a bit of angst, stiles doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe_Basil/pseuds/ItsMe_Basil
Summary: Its been two years since the Hale pack moved to Hood River, and Derek couldn't be happier with his life now. He has Stiles, his family, and a town that treats them like family. Its everything he could ever hope to have. Almost everything at least.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pretty Little Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Pretty Little Wedding

Derek woke up to an empty bed. It was the tail end of summer, and the nights were slowly growing colder. He stretched under the covers and listened for the sounds of Stiles. 

It had been almost two years since they moved to Hood River, and Derek had never felt happier in his life. He had his mate, he had his uncle, his cousin, his sister, and his soon-to-be sister-in-law. 

Lydia had asked Cora to marry her at Cora's college graduation in June, and were already talking about all their plans for the future. Plans that included the pack, and a small family of their own. 

It got Derek thinking about what it would be like to turn the storage room into a nursery. He'd always wanted kids, but he didn't know how Stiles felt about it. 

Derek grunted as he slipped out of bed, running a hand through his bedhead before shuffling into a pair of pants. 

Stiles was in the kitchen, the sound of the coffee maker perking while he moved around. Derek made his way to the room, seeing Stiles watering the large vine-like plant on the windowsill above the sink. 

"Morning," Derek hummed. Stiles jumped a bit, and shot him a glare. 

"You need a bell," Stiles grumbled, but he set the small watering can down in the sink and turned to face him fully. Derek stepped into his space, wrapping his arms around his mate and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Stiles hummed against his mouth. When he pulled back, Derek took a good look at him. Sometimes it surprised him that Stiles was actually his. He knew the feeling was mutual with how Stiles mirrored the look. 

He hadn't gotten his eyebrow or lip repeirced. The scars were white against his pale skin, and Stiles loved the one on his lip. 

He'd replaced the industrial bar a few months ago to one that looked like a small silver branch with leaves. 

"You sleep okay?" Stiles asked, kissing Derek's chin. 

"Mhmm," Derek hummed positively, leaning forward to nuzzle against Stiles' skull tattooed neck. 

They went about their morning the way they always did. Stiles cooked them breakfast while Derek doctored their coffee. Stiles liked his with way too much sugar for it to legally be called coffee anymore -it was generous to call it coffee flavored creamer- and Derek liked his with just a small bit of sugar. 

Then they sat at their small table and ate. Stiles' socked foot rubbed up and down Derek's calf as they ate in silence, the only sound being the clinking of their silverware on the plates. 

"You know, Cora came by freaking out again," Stiles said halfway through their meal. Derek raised an eyebrow at that. Cora had been freaking out a lot since the proposal, and she seemed to want Derek and Stiles' opinion on everything. Even though they technically weren't married. 

"What now?" Derek asked around a mouthful of egg. 

"She was worried about what she wanted to wear," Stiles said, smirking a bit. Derek made a noise to let Stiles know he was listening. 

"Lydia wants to go dress shopping, and Cora was having a meltdown, because she doesn't want to wear a dress. But she thinks if she wore a suit, that that would just be buying into the leabian stereotype of one of them wearing the pants in the relationship."

Based on his eye roll, Stiles thought it was stupid for her to be worried, or for the stereotype to even exist. 

"What did you say?" Derek asked. Stiles grunted, waving his right hand around with his fork still in it. 

"That it was her fucking wedding and if she wanted to wear a suit than she should wear a suit," he grunted. "Its not like its gonna be a big wedding anyway, the only people coming outside of the pack is Lydia's mom and step dad."

"And some of the locals," Derek added. Stiles raised an eyebrow but he grinned anyway. The locals were great. A couple of them had taken a liking to their little pack -ignorant to what they all were, most of the locals assumed they were apart of the tiny house movement, or hippies. A couple were under the impression they were in some weird cult, but no one really bothered them. 

Cora and Lydia invited a couple of the locals they had grown closer to. 

The Grahams had used their pick up truck to plow the snow on the small dirt road leading to the Hale homes last winter, without being asked. They were invited because they had grown close to the pack after that. 

Cassie was invited. The girl who spent all summer helping Malia and Cora with their garden. She was a teenager who lived just outside of town with her herbalist grandma -who was also invited because according to Lydia, she made the best lemon squares. 

A couple other locals too. Nice people, who made friendly with the pack. Derek never got that in Beacon Hills, and neither did anyone else. It was new, to have people in a community help out just because, with no ulterior motive. 

"You think they'll make us wear matching suits?" Stiles asked, collecting the plates and dumping them in the sink. 

"I can't wait to see you in a suit," Derek grinned. Stiles turned to look at Derek over his shoulder, smirking. 

"That so, Puppy?"

Derek just hummed, smiling. "Nice button up with a pair of dark slacks and a matching jacket. Maybe a tie."

Stiles turned around and leaned his hips against the sink, arms folded over his chest in amusement. 

"Could wait until the reception and take you behind the house and undress you until I could kiss all your tattoos," he continued, smirking when he smelled the sharp scent of arousal, Stiles' eyes dilating. 

"You know the time of day isn't going to stop me from fucking you into the mattress, right?"

Derek's grin widened and Stiles groaned, walking across the kitchen and straddling Derek's lap to press a kiss to his lips. 

"Good, 'cause now all I can think of is you in a suit and its gonna give me blue balls," Derek grinned, kissing Stiles. 

The spark groaned again before climbing off of Derek's lap and yanking him to his feet. "Bed. Now."

Derek was pushed and shoved back into the bedroom, and when Stiles shoved him into the bed, Derek made sure to drag Stiles along with him. 

Derek couldn't help but grin against Stiles' mouth as they yanked at each others clothing. Even after all this time together, their sex life hadn't changed at all. Neither of them got tired of each other. 

Sometimes Derek couldnt believe it had been three years since Stiles found him nearly dead in the preserve. It felt like no time at all had passed between them. 

Derek rolled over when the two were fully naked, raising to his knees. Stiles' mouth pressed against his asshole, tongue licking into him. 

Tattooed fingers dug into his butt cheeks, squeezing them and spreading them apart as Stiles licked into him and hummed. Derek widened his knees impatiently, breathing labored in anticipation. 

"I don't wanna be stretched, just, just hurry up," Derek growled, hands fisting the blankets under him. Stiles huffed against him, hot breath tickling before he pulled off and got to his knees. 

"What happened to romance?" Stiles asked, pressing his head to Derek's entrance. "Fuck a guy for three years and-"

Derek growled and pushed himself back, impaling himself on Stiles' studded cock. Stiles didn't bother finishing his sentence. He grabbed Derek by the hips and thrusted fully inside, setting a fast and brutal pace that had Derek whining into the pillow in seconds. 

"That what you want, Puppy?" Stiles asked over Derek's shoulder. Derek would've responded if Stiles hadn't slammed into his prostate just after asking. 

"Wanna fuck me in a suit?" Stiles asked, his fingers holding Derek's hips in place as he continued ramming into his prostate. "Bend me over the table and use my tie to muffle my moaning so no one would hear?"

Derek's eyes rolled shut at that, a moan of his own falling from his lips. Stiles leaned forward, nearly draping himself over Derek's back to press open mouthed kisses to Derek's shoulder blade. 

"Would you fuck me during the reception?" Stiles asked, voice deep. "Or would you wait until everyone went home?"

Derek let out a breathy gasp as Stiles continued to pound into his prostate, bringing him closer to the edge. 

"Hmm, or maybe we'd fuck before the wedding," Stiles whispered. "Right before the girls walked down the isle."

"Stiles-" Derek gasped out, legs shaking. He wasn't going to hold out much longer. Stiles smiled against his skin before snaking one arm around Derek's front and fisting him roughly. He jerked Derek off to the rhythm of his thrusts, which made Derek want to cry at how amazing it felt. 

"Everyone could watch," Stiles continued, voice growing tight with his own orgasm fast approaching. It was all Derek needed. He came with a grunt, his teeth clenching hard and body tensing. 

Stiles continued to thrust into him, milking every last drop from Derek with his hand. 

When Stiles orgasmed, it was with a shout, his hand subconsciously tightening around Derek's spent dick. 

It took a second for the two of them to catch their breaths, but when they did, Stiles pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Derek, who dropped fully to his stomach. 

"You do realize we never do anything productive after morning sex until noon, right?" Stiles asked, smirking over at him from his back. 

Derek nodded, shifting over to kiss him before settling against the pillow with a content sigh. Stiles' tattooed fingers tickled against his spine, from his hairline to tailbone and then back up again. It made Derek shiver a little as he looked at Stiles. 

"Would you ever want to get married?" Derek asked softly. Stiles' honey whiskey eyes lifted from his hand tracing Derek's spine to his eyes. 

"I thought werewolves didn't do marriage," Stiles said, raising an eyebrow. 

"They don't, normally," Derek shrugged. "But if you wanted to, I would."

That got Derek a smile. Stiles leaned forward and kissed him once before settling back down on his back. 

"I'm perfectly happy with us now," Stiles hummed. "I don't need rings or government issued papers to validate what we are."

*-*

The wedding took place as the leaves were changing. Lydia and Cora had it in their forest, behind their homes. 

Lydia wore a beautiful floor length white silk dress with white lace long sleeves. Her hair was done up in victory rolls, strands falling down to frame her face. She was beautiful. 

Cora was also beautiful in her own way. She wore a moss green two piece suit with a mocha colored button down. Her hair was done up in a messy bun on top of her head. 

They'd found a spot back behind the houses that opened up into a field, facing the mountain, with a stream to one side. The whole pack had spent the day before hanging fairy lights from the trees, and set up tables and chairs. 

Peter was ordained to marry them. It kept a bit of the pack tradition in the wedding, having an alpha bless the marriage. 

Peter himself was in a cedar colored suit with a tauny undershirt. Everyone wore earthy tones -except for Lydia. 

Malia was in a straw yellow sundress, with a forest green jacket. The other guests wore similar colors. 

Derek wore a bistre suit with a charcoal undershirt. But Stiles. Stiles took Derek's breath away. He couldn't keep his eyes off him, even as Cora and Lydia stood in front of everyone. 

He wasn't in a suit. His slacks reminded Derek of the color of the forest floor back in Beacon Hills; brown and dry. His button down shirt was fern green, tucked in around his hips with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. 

His tie was turmeric and thin, synched chose to his throat. Derek was salivating at the sight of him, and had to physically force himself to look at Lydia and Cora, instead of looking beside him at his mate. 

There were no brides maids or maid of honor. No one walked each other down the isle -there was no isle- and it was set up like a potluck than a catering dinner. 

The Grahams brought their homemade mac n cheese, Cassie and her grandmother brought fresh rolls and brownies. The pack had made burgers and hot dogs, and the rest of them brought whatever. 

Derek thought he saw baked beans in a crock pot with little mushrooms decorating the sides. 

It was perfect. Lydia's mom cried, Mrs. Graham cried, Derek cried. Even Cora and Lydia cried. 

It was an intimate affair, full of smiles and hushed whispers while Peter put his own, intimate spin to his speech. 

The rings were exchanged, and Lydia's thumb had brushed against the soulmate words tattooed onto the inside of Cora's wrist when they'd finished. 

"Alright, now kiss!" Peter grinned, arms raised up. Everyone laughed. Lydia stepped forward, placing her hand on Cora's jaw. Cora held her at the elbows, and leaned in to press their lips together. 

Cassie and Malia were in charge of all the pictures. There was a no phones rule for the wedding and the reception, which nobody minded. 

The reception happened later that evening, once the sun was beginning to set. Lydia and Cora disappeared, so Lydia could change out of her dress into something a little shorter for the reception. It was still white and silk with the lace sleeves, but it ended at her knees. 

Lydia and Cora danced to Sycamore Tree by The Hunna. Derek and Stiles had managed to get a laptop and speakers out there, and Derek couldn't help but smile at the two of them as they danced across the floor. 

"Dance with me, Puppy," Stiles whispered. Derek turned to look at him, but Stiles was already on his feet, tattooed fingers lacing with Derek's and pulling until Derek got to his feet. 

He smiled as Stiles pulled him to the grassy dance floor, curling an arm around Derek's shoulders. They kept their fingers locked at their side, swaying to the music. Derek held him tight around the middle, their faces pressed cheek to cheek. 

The rest of the guests followed. The Grahams were swaying back and forth on their feet the way old married couples do. Peter was dancing with a woman from the diner the pack frequented. Malia was dancing with Cassie. 

A couple people stayed at the tables, some standing by the trees with drinks in their hands. But Derek didn't pay them any mind. He kept his focus on Stiles, on how he moved against Derek, how they fit so perfectly against each other. 

When the song ended, Stiles' lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "Lets disappear for a little while," Stiles whispered. 

Derek nodded, allowing Stiles to pull away. The two made their way across the clearing, fingers locked. The sun was setting, leaving the air around them dim. The fairy lights would be turning on here within the next thirty minutes or so. 

When they made it to the back of Peter and Malia's cabin, Stiles spun around, leaning against the wood siding and yanking Derek close by his jacket lapels. 

"Make it quick," Stiles hummed against his lips, the two of them already fumbling with their belts. "Lydia will know we left soon."

Derek dropped his slacks and boxers, fisting himself as he watched Stiles drop his own slacks. Another kiss was shared between them before Stiles turned around, pressing his hands against the siding. 

Derek growled lowly, hands moving to ruck up his shirt before stepping up behind him and sinking in in one quick push. Both men groaned, Stiles dropping his forehead against the home. 

Derek could still hear the reception at his back, and knew if anyone were to wander, they'd be spotted for sure, but that made it so fucking hot. 

Derek set a brutal pace, slamming into Stiles hard and fast, angling for his prostate. 

He had to cover Stiles' mouth when the spark got too loud, his arms and legs shaking while Derek drove into him. 

"Shh," Derek shushed, thrusting in deep and hard. Stiles shouted against his palm. Stiles dropped one hand from the wall to fist himself, getting himself off. The sound of skin on skin, grunting and groaning and Stiles' punched out muffled moans almost drowned out the sounds of music and laughter behind them. 

Stiles came and Derek tightened his hold on his mouth with how loud he was, and then Derek was rifht behind him, cursing silently when he realized rather belatedly that he was knotted. 

"Fuck," he grunted, cumming deep inside Stiles. He pulled his hand off Stiles' mouth, both hands on the siding and forehead on Stiles' shoulder. 

"I was trying to warn you," Stiles gasped out, still coming down from his own orgasm. Derek just growled against his shirt, breathing hard. 

"I'm gonna have to pull out," Derek said after a while. Stiles' legs were still shaking. It would take too long to wait for the knot to go down, and then Lydia would really be mad. 

"Fuck," Stiles groaned. "Fuck, okay. Okay, do it."

Derek put his hand back over Stiles' mouth, the tattooed man bracing himself against the wall. Derek's other hand found Sriles' hips and he pulled back. 

His knot caught on Stiles' rim, and he slowly added more pressure until it popped out. Stiles groaned. Cum leaked from his ass onto the forest floor, and coated his own cock. 

Before Stiles could turn around, Derek dropped to his knees and lapped up the cum spilling from him. He helped pull his boxers and slacks back up before standing up himself. 

Stiles spun around, yanking at his tie until he could get it over his head, and used it to clean Derek's dick, the knot still there at his base. 

They tucked him away in his boxers in the least noticeable way before they fixed their clothes and hair. 

"Okay, I think Lydia definitely knows we're missing now," Stiles smirked. Derek glanced behind him at the reception and grimaced. The fairy lights were on and it smelt like they had opened the food up. 

They made it back to the reception and blended in to the small crowd by the table. Stiles was missing his tie, and no amount of fixing would get rid of the pink glow to his cheeks. Derek probably looked just as fucked out, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

"Really?" Malia asked, wrinkling her nose when they came over. 

"What?" Stiles asked innocently. 

"You know what," Malia rolled her eyes. 

"Where have you two been?" Lydia asked. Derek glanced behind him, and already knew she knew. Stiles just shot her a toothy grin. 

"Got tied up," he said, and Derek choked a bit on nothing. 

"Thats fucking disgusting," Cora gagged. Lydia looked less than impressed. 

"You guys couldn't go one night without fucking?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm an addict, Lyds," Stiles shrugged. "I can't get enough of him, and he gets all hot and bothered when he sees me in a suit."

"Stop talking, please," Cora demanded. Stiles just laughed. 

"You owe me a dance," Lydia said, reaching for the collar of Stiles' shirt. Stiles stumbled after her, still grinning. Derek couldn't help grinning after them, before Cora dragged Derek after them. 

*-*

It was well into the early morning by the time the festivities came to a close. The Grahams had managed to stay out later than their age suggested they might. Cassie and her grandmother had left around midnight. 

Derek and Stiles hadn't gotten to their home until four in the morning, helping Peter and Malia take down the tables and chairs. Stiles had done a lot using magic -making a two hour job take about forty minutes. 

The fairy lights were a hassle to rewrap, but they'd managed to get everything taken down, and Stiles had 'used the force' to walk everything back to the houses so they could take care of it all at a more decent time. 

Stiles was brushing his teeth in the bathroom connected to their bedroom while Derek was stripping out of his suit. 

He laid them nicely against the chair, too tired to go through the process of hanging them up, and crawled into bed. 

Stiles came in not long after, snuggling up against Derek's side and sighing heavily. 

"Cora and Lydia asked me to be a donor for them," Derek said once the two had settled into the bed. 

"Like, a sperm donor?" Stiles asked, voice thick with exhaustion. Derek hummed an affirmative, curling his arms around Stiles' lithe frame. 

"I can't imagine Lydia being pregnant," Stiles huffed. Derek smiled sleepily, nodding in agreement. 

"Would you ever want to try it?" Derek asked softly. At the confused sound Stiles made, Derek continued. "Having a kid of our own?"

He felt Stiles shake his head, and felt his racing heart plummet a bit at that. 

"No," Stiles said softly. "I'm happy just the way things are."

Derek was too. He was happy having Stiles. But he'd always wanted a family. Not as big as his was before, but he wanted to have a kid. He wanted to be a dad, and he wanted that with Stiles. 

Stiles was asleep before long, and Derek pulled him closer, burying his nose against Stiles' throat and sighing. Stiles subconsciously tightened his hold against Derek, and soon he was falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time! I finally got around to working on the little snippets into the future for Stiles and Derek! I don't know how many im going to do, but I would love suggestions on what you'd want to see!
> 
> Arguments about children, having children, possibly growing old together, but is there any milestones you'd want me to write about? Let me know!! Also let me know what you thought of this!!


End file.
